Humo
by Cascabelita
Summary: Precuela de Cigarrillo de menta y Nicotina. Toda historia tiene un inicio, el de Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson, es éste; ¿Cómo es que Harry se fijó en Pansy? ¿Por qué de repente las rosas, la menta y el tabaco empezaron a gustarle tanto? Él está seguro que inhaló demasiado el humo de su cigarro.
Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece la maravillosa rubia J.K Rowling

* * *

Cómo ya leyeron en el summary, éste es el inicio de todo. Quizás aqui resuelvan sus dudas o quizás no, pero si sabrán el porqué ellos dos terminaron juntos. No es necesario leer en el orden que los publiqué, pueden empezar por éste, luego cigarrillo de menta y al final nicotina, que es así como va la historia. Espero que les agrade.

* * *

 **Humo**

Reviso el expediente, mientras llevo a mis labios una taza de café y Ron, delante de mí, gira en la silla cada vez más desesperado por irse a casa con Hermione. Sonrío al verlo, igual yo deseo ya estar en casa con mi esposa, y no aquí, intentando encontrarle solución a la demanda que había hecho un hombre en contra del cuartel, por un supuesto abuso de autoridad. Lo peor de todo, es que probablemente el sujeto tenga razón, pues el equipo que estaba a mi cargo se habían precipitado tanto a los hechos, que destruyeron mucho por intentar de atrapar a los delincuentes, que al final resultaron ser inocentes.

—Quiero irme, compañero —expresa Ron, mientras detiene la silla y suspira.

—Yo igual, hermano —contesto, y vuelvo la mirada a los papeles en el escritorio.

—Vamos a casa, Harry, eso no lo podrás resolver esta noche; mañana lo veras con más claridad —dice él.

—Probablemente tengas razón —le digo, mientras quitaba mis lentes y tallaba el puente de la nariz.

—Vamos, Rodats se pasó esta vez, mira que dejarte a ti para que enfrentes esto cuando el jefe es él —dice Ron molesto— Pero claro, es seguro que no quiere enfrentarse al gran abogado de los Zabini —masculla molesto.

—Cometimos un error al precipitarnos de esa manera —recalco, mientras apunto con un dedo el expediente.

—Cómo no iban hacerlo; es familia mortifaga, era casi seguro que estuvieran involucrados en la elaboración de pociones ilegales de los Rosier, teniendo ellos un laboratorio tan protegido como ese, que ni siquiera distribuye pociones a aquí, sino la envía a Francia y Alemania directamente —recuerda todos los motivos que nos llevaron a eso.

—Lo sé. Pero aun así nos precipitamos. Los Zabini explicaron claramente eso, y los Rosier eran aliados de un grupo alemán —suspiro, masajeándome la sien.

Ambos nos levantamos y tomo mi túnica del respaldo de la silla.

—Ya descansa, compañero —siento la mano de Ron golpeando mi hombro.

Salimos de la oficina y tomando el elevador, bajamos a la recepción, que se encontraba totalmente desierta, a excepción de los vigilantes.

—El miércoles llega el temido abogado para exigir el pago de todos los daños y prejuicios —dice, Ron, de camino a una chimenea— Hermione me dijo que no sabía quién era todavía, pero había sido llamado expresamente por los Zabini, al parecer no era alguien muy querido por la sociedad, por lo tanto, ofreció un año de sus servicios al ministerio solo para que le dieran este caso.

—No es alguien muy querido, pero era claro que el ministerio codiciaba su trabajo como para aceptar eso.

—Probablemente —logra decir en medio de un bostezo— Me largo, muero de sueño y hambre —se despide él, antes de entrar a una chimenea.

Cuando llego a casa, recibo a Ginny en mis brazos y beso sus labios. Ella huele a vainilla, su esencia favorita para relajarse después de un largo día en el trabajo.

—Tardaste mucho —dice, mientras masajea mis brazos con sus manos.

—El problema en aquel laboratorio me tiene esclavizado en la oficina —respondo, antes de volverla a besar.

—Vale, vamos a cenar, te he esperado —jala de mi mano y me lleva a la mesa, donde los platos ya estaban puestos.

Sonrío, sé que Ginny lo intenta, odia cocinar, pero lo intenta por mí y eso me hace feliz. Beso sus manos antes de empezar a comer.

Juntos lavamos los platos y luego subimos a acostarnos. Me meto al baño mientras ella acomoda la cama. Cuando salgo, veo que ya está bajo las sabanas. Le sonrío y me acuesto junto a ella. Le abrazo y ella suspira antes de caer completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me aparezco en el ministerio junto a Ginny, y antes de que tome su camino, me besa en la mejilla. Realmente no somos demasiado demostrativos en público, pues siempre hay ojos curiosos viéndonos cada vez que estamos juntos, cosa que no ha desaparecido después de dos años de matrimonio.

Al llegar a mi oficina, miro a Hermione esperándome en la puerta, con un vaso de café que extiende hacia mí cuando llego a su lado.

—Hola, Mione —le digo, y besó su mejilla antes de darle un sorbo al café. Suspiro con alivio al sentir la canela en él y la leche dulce.

—Ron me dijo que estabas muy estresado por este caso. No deja de despotricar que no era justo que te lo asignaran —habla ella, rodando sus ojos con gracia, acostumbrada a las palabras de su pelirrojo esposo. Abrí la puerta con un movimiento de varita y me fui al otro lado del escritorio.

—Lo sé, ayer me lo dijo —suspiro.

—Yo creo que Rodast te está preparando. No es misterio para todos que el ministro, llegado el momento, te quiera como Jefe de Aurores —elevo una ceja de manera confundida. Ella saca de su bolso una caja pequeña, con galletas de chocolate adentro y las pone en medio del escritorio. Sonrío y tomo una, mientras ella se prepara para seguir hablando— Si lo miras objetivamente, es un caso pequeño, comparado a lo que el jefe hace.

Hago una mueca, disgustado. Apenas llevo un año en el cuartel de aurores y no se me hace justo que ya empezaran a ponerme a prueba. No pienso así por el trabajo extra, sino porque me eligieron precisamente a mí. Según la opinión de muchos de mis compañeros y del propio jefe, soy bueno en lo que hago, por eso mismo no pasó mucho tiempo para que me asignaron el liderazgo de un grupo; pero hay más compañeros, con más tiempo aquí y mucha más experiencia que podían tener también esta oportunidad.

Resoplo con desgana y me meto otra galleta a la boca. Supongo que mi status como héroe del mundo mágico, siempre abrirá puertas que quiero abrir yo mismo como Harry Potter.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry. No debes creer que eres el único a prueba, tus demás compañeros están o han estado a prueba también. Si no fuera así, Ron no hubiera sido promovido a líder de un grupo —aclara con una pequeña sonrisa— Es seguro que a Ron en algún momento también lo pongan a prueba, y espero que me ayudes a escucharlo, ¿eh? —me advierte y yo suelto una risa.

—Lo hare por ti, Hermione —le digo. Me acomodo los lentes y me pongo serio. Sabía que ella podría saber sobre la llegada de ese gran abogado que había sido llamado por los Zabini, después de todo, trabajaba en Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, así que ha de saber todo lo que pase en el ministerio— ¿Sabes algo del abogado que llegara?

—Ron me pregunto igual. Sé muy poco. Sabes que trabajo más con lo administrativo que la relación social —hace un gesto con la mano, cuando vio que no le entendí— Viene de Francia. Según tengo entendido, estaba terminando apenas un año en el ministerio francés cuando le llamaran. Fue llamado exclusivamente por Blaise Zabini; ya sabes que el ministerio propone los abogados de ambas partes, pero Zabini desconfiaba de la parcialidad del ministerio, así que pidió a esta persona —ella rueda los ojos al decirlo, exasperada de la actitud de ese hombre— Obviamente el ministerio se negó a esta petición, después de averiguar quién era la persona, y el abogado les dijo que, a cambio de darle este caso, después trabajaría un año aquí. No pudieron negarse a eso, después de todo, su trabajo fue bueno en Francia y también le han hecho propuestas de Estados Unidos, y es seguro que el ministro le asigne casos más importantes. Así que, tendremos un exitoso abogado durante un año entero.

—Cielos, Hermione, cuando dijiste que no sabías casi nada, realmente creí que sería casi nada —me burlo y ella se cruza de brazos, mirándome con una ceja enarcada— No te enojes, sabes que estoy jugando. Además, después de lo que me has dicho, lo mereces —ella me mira confundida— Ahora temo de esa persona, es seguro que no le gane en este caso tan simple, como tú le llamas —sonríe con gracia y se levanta.

—La razón por la que dije que no sabía casi nada, es porque no sé nombre, edad, ni quiera si es hombre o mujer —dice parada en el mismo sitio, mirándome con duda— Es demasiado el misterio que mantienen, ha de ser muy importante para que ni siquiera su nombre ronde por aquí, sólo se sabe el día de su llegada —su expresión cambia, alarmándome con más fuerza. Ella lo nota y niega con la cabeza— Recuerdas que Zabini es de nuestra generación y un slytherin

—¿Y qué con eso? —le preguntó.

—Nott, Malfoy y Parkinson se fueron después de la guerra —ella me mira desesperada, al ver que no capto su preocupación— No dudo que uno de ellos se refugiara en Francia, muchos dicen que los Malfoy si son apreciados allá, a pesar de lo que hicieron. No es que dude de sus capacidades, trato de pensar que ninguno de ellos se hubiera hecho una fama tan exitosa en tan corto tiempo —apresura a decir, cuando ve que mis ojos se abren al imaginar que podría ser uno de ellos tres— No te preocupes, ha de ser alguien más.

—Gracias, Hermione, ahora no podré dormir por tus suposiciones —ella se acerca y besa mi mejilla.

—No exageres. No ha de ser alguno de ellos —vuelve a decir y camina a la salida— De todos modos, llega mañana, así que tú sigue leyendo el informe para saber cómo defender a ese grupo de precipitados y no tengan que pagar la desorbitante cantidad que pide Zabini —aconseja y se despide moviendo la mano, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ginny y yo llegamos al ministerio esa mañana. Ella pasó toda la mañana diciendo palabras de apoyo, y antes de irse, me abraza y besa largamente mi mejilla.

—Suerte —murmura antes de tomar su propio camino.

Cuando entro a la oficina, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que me llamen a la sala de juntas que hay en el mismo piso. Recojo las carpetas y me dirijo a ese lugar, tratando de no lucir ansioso, sabiendo el porque me llamaban. Algunos del grupo que está a mi cargo me desea suerte y, uno que otro, murmura un lo siento. Sonrío para darles ánimos y no preocuparlos, aunque eso no funciona para mí.

La secretaria del jefe espera en la puerta y me sonríe cortésmente, para después saludarme con un educado buenos días. Contesto y ella abre la puerta, permitiéndome el paso a la sala. Al entrar sólo veo a mi jefe y el abogado que me asesorara en este caso.

—Buen día, Potter. Tome asiento, en un momento llegara la parte ofendida —dice con un ligero tono de fastidio, aburrido de estas quejas.

Tomo mi lugar, al lado del abogado, después de estrechar su mano. Patrick Matthew me mira con diversión, de seguro mi cara nerviosa ayuda a su buen humor, y después bebe de su café.

—Tranquilo, Potter, ganaras esta —dice, palmeando mi espalda. Agradezco su apoyo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Faltan cinco minutos para que lleguen —masculla Rodats, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

A las nueve en punto, se abre la puerta. La figura de Zabini se impone en la sala. Su complexión cambió, no lo recordaba tan fuerte. Su cara es la misma, al igual que el desdén que desprende con la mirada. Mira a todos fríamente y me mira con especial dureza. Se acerca y estrecha la mano del jefe y el abogado.

Al girar para tomar mi mano, puedo sentir su furia.

—Potter —presiona la palabra con fuerza, como si fuera su puño que se estrella en mi cara. Su mano aprieta la mía y luego la aleja.

—¿Dónde está su abogado? —pregunta Rodats, antes de beber más café.

Zabini se sienta y se yergue, haciendo que su figura se muestre más importante que la del jefe. Rodats adopta el mismo gesto, comprendiendo que es la primera vez que su cuartel se enfrentara a alguien que sabe lo que puede ganar y hacer perder a los demás.

—Llegara en unos minutos. Su traslador se activaría a las ocho cincuenta —responde.

Se queda callado y hace girar la silla hacia la puerta. Parecía impaciente porque llegara.

Minutos después, se abre la puerta. Levanto la mirada de los papeles que he repasado durante días. Sé que Hermione dice que será un caso fácil y mientras más lo reviso, yo igual lo creo.

El sonido de los tacones se pega a mis oídos, al igual que el aroma a rosas inunda toda la sala. No es de manera abrumadora, sino suave, como si el aire se hubiera renovado por completo y ahora resultara ser fresco.

Giro a verla y maldigo en mis adentros mi suerte. No sé porque no creí por completo de las suposiciones de Hermione, sabiendo que siempre tiene razón, pero también ella dudaba de su teoría.

La abogada. Sí, abogada, la exitosa abogada camina hacia la mesa. Nadie puede quitarle la mirada de encima. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo que, sin quererlo, me pongo analizar cada detalle y gesto. El cabello le llega hasta los hombros, tan liso y arreglado que parece ser que acomoda cada cabello en su sitio antes de salir de casa. La piel blanca resalta entre tanto oscuro y los ojos azules, parecen zafiros recién pulidos y son tan fríos que congela a cada uno en su sitio. El vestido negro entalla toda su figura, dando a apreciar la pronunciada cadera, que se mueve con su caminar, y dejan al descubierto de la mitad del muslo hasta sus pies, que se encuentran sobre unos tacones tan altos, que parecen que los tobillos podrían romperse en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacen, se mantiene de pie, como si fuera de roca.

—Buen día, y disculpen la tardanza —dice ella, como si nada.

Su voz es más suave y firme de lo que recordaba. Antes el tono resultaba tan odioso, como si te dijera sin pronunciarlo que eras idiota, ahora solo es mera cordialidad y su firmeza es pura formalidad.

Estrecha su mano con Rodats y Patrick, que la miran como si fuera la maravilla más letal. No puedo contradecir sus expresiones, ella realmente parece eso.

—Potter —me llama como si intentara comer un limón sin hacer muecas.

—Parkinson —devuelvo el saludo.

Su mano se posa delante de mis ojos. La tomo entre la mía, que es tan grande que cubre por completo la de ella, que parece de muñeca, eso me hace sentir torpe. Ella sonríe sin mover casi los labios, dándose cuenta. Su mano se muestra suave y tibia, cuando siempre he creído que sería helada.

Le suelto, y ella se sienta al lado de Zabini, quien toma su mano, más tiempo de lo normal y le sonríe de lado. Ella corresponde con evidente alegría, que solo se muestra en sus ojos y no mueve su boca, quizás para no parecer vulnerable ante los que tiene que vencer. Estoy seguro que si sonríe como lo hacía en Hogwarts, nos dejaría a todos claro que ya estamos perdidos. De hecho, me siento perdido ahora que la veo.

Adquiere la misma pose que Zabini. Luce tan firme y fuerte, a pesar de su pequeña figura, que es seguro que Rodats se sienta hasta intimidado. La veo leer rápidamente los papeles que Zabini le da. Nos mira a cada uno, analizando, y al verme, vuelve a mostrar una insana diversión en sus ojos. Ya sabe qué lugar ocupo en todo esto, y sabe muy bien que mi experiencia es nula y me vencerá con tan sólo decir su nombre.

—Abuso de autoridad —dice mirando a Rodats quien, por primera vez, me reprocha con la mirada habernos metido en esto.

—Las pruebas estaban ahí, todas las sospechas indicaban que ahí era —defiende el jefe. Parkinson lo mira y él levanta una ceja, claramente molesto.

—Sospechas infundadas y pruebas erróneas —ataca, cerrando la carpeta. Zabini a su lado, sonríe más por como habla que por lo que dice.

—Pero…

—No empezare a dar argumentos de defensa. Esta es sólo una reunión de presentación, no vengo a discutir, señor Rodats, aunque lo anterior sonara como eso —habla con una fuerza, que es imposible querer llevarle la contraria— Sabe, jefe de aurores, esta demanda no procesaría si usted aceptara el error y accediera a pagar por los daños.

Rodats la queda mirando con molestia y lee los papeles, luego me mira y no sé qué hacer ante eso. La cantidad que piden es demasiado, no creo que todo lo que se destruyó en esa emboscada valga tantos galeones. Aprieto las manos en puños. No sé porque creí que esto sería fácil. Ellos son slytherin, cuando se le presenta una oportunidad exprimen hasta la última gota de beneficio. Son tan ambiciosos que no les importara el daño que pueden provocar, si eso les asegura que ganaran.

La miro de nuevo. Ella apoya los dedos sobre los papeles y vuelve la mirada a las letras. Casi puedo ver sus ojos llenos de fastidio, esperando una respuesta de Rodats. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y aquellos zafiros me acribillan. Sabe que va a ganar. Ni siquiera veo el punto de defenderme, pero eso es justo lo que me está pidiendo el jefe, que luche y gane.

—Para dejar las cosas claras —todos la miramos y ella saca de su bolsa una carpeta negra— El señor Zabini no es la única persona que defenderé. Seré representante de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, quienes fueron también perjudicados en este mal procedimientos —dice lo último con un ligero toque de ironía, como si esa fuera la única palabra para no decir algo inadecuado. Ahora si estoy perdido, me acabo de meter con los cuatro slytherin más crueles que pueden existir— Laboratorio Zabini tenía como inversionista a estas dos personas y daban empleo a quince personas más. La cantidad que se pide es lo justo, para indemnizarlos y así poder liquidar a los trabajadores, hasta que el laboratorio vuelva a funcionar.

—Aun así, lo que piden es demasiado, es imposible que paguemos eso. No lo vale.

Ella levanta una ceja con enfado y es claramente visible para todos, como el jefe evita tragar saliva con miedo. Ese hombre acaba de cometer un gran error al decir aquello y la slytherin también me lo hace ver al verme a los ojos fríamente.

Ella se levanta y Zabini hace lo mismo

—Creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Nos veremos pronto, en los tribunales —menciona, tomando en su mano ambas carpetas y entonces me mira— Sé que Potter de manera indirecta es el demandado, así que me reuniré con él en dos días. Supongo que no es problema si me proporciona una copia de los pasos a seguir que da el cuartel de aurores —niego con la cabeza y ella asiente— Bien, mi cliente y yo nos retiraremos.

Ellos se despiden con el apretón de mano, y cuando vuelvo a tener la mano de Parkinson entre la mía, sé que no podré salir bien de esta demanda. Todo en ella expresa astucia y confianza. Y yo, yo antes sus ojos soy el demandado más débil que se ha encontrado.

Rodats se retira sin despedirse. Sé que está molesto, esa mujer ni siquiera lo dejó hablar.

—¡Vaya! Que mujer —expresa Patrick pasando una mano por el cabello rubio, cuando nos quedamos solos— Hermosa, realmente lo es, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando se molesta.

—Es de lo peor cuando lo hace —le digo sin pensar y él me mira con interrogación— Ambos son de mi generación.

—Pues que suerte la tuya haberla visto desde la escuela —dice y se levanta. Ya no me da tiempo de replicar eso: esa chica junto a sus amigos me hizo la vida imposible en el colegio.

Sale de ahí, y yo hago lo mismo. Vuelvo a mi oficina y en la puerta me esperan Ron y Hermione. Sonrío al saber que quieren saber quién es el dichoso abogado. Les saludo con desgana y ellos me miran preocupados, sabiendo que las cosas van mal.

—¿Quién es, Harry? Me gustaría saber quién es y tal vez hacerle algunas preguntas —dice Hermione, con la emoción brillando en los ojos almendrados. Ron a su lado hace una mueca.

—Pues no creo que quieras hablar con ella —ambos abren los ojos impresionados al saber que es mujer— Y si aun así quisieras, tal vez ella ni siquiera te contestaría.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién ella, Harry? —pregunta Ron.

—La gran abogada es la que intento entregar al niño que vivió a Voldemort —les digo, rodando los ojos con ironía. Ellos se muestran primero confusos, antes de soltar diferentes ruidos de asombro.

—¿Parkinson? ¿Pansy Parkinson es la abogada? —cuestiona incrédulamente Hermione— La abogada por la que este ministerio cedió a una propuesta es Parkinson —asiento con derrota.

—Cómo pudieron hacer eso, Harry, ella intentó entregarte y aun así la traen devuelta para que te derrote y le dan trabajo —el tono de Ron es molesto.

—Gracias por la confianza, Ron, ahora estoy seguro que podré vencerla —él me mira con pena y masculla una disculpa— Pues sí, es ella.

—Es sorprendente —murmura Hermione. Nosotros la giramos a ver con confusión— No me miren así. Parkinson con tan sólo veintitrés años tiene una carrera exitosa, abogada del ministerio francés, codiciada por el de Estados Unidos y promesa del ministerio Ingles. Eso es sorprendente. Es seguro que terminara la carrera con un año de antelación.

—Bueno, no es para tanto —dice Ron, con flojera.

—Lo es, Ron. No podemos negar que esos cuatro eran realmente buenos en la escuela, casi podían superarme, sobre todo Malfoy. Pero, aun así, ella se ha hecho más promoción que yo misma reclutada en este ministerio —Hermione baja la mirada y Ron toma su mano.

—Pronto lograras ese puesto, mi amor —ella sonrío y luego le beso la mejilla.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿Qué vas hacer? —me pregunta la castaña, mirándome con preocupación.

—Pues luchare, pero es difícil que le gane. La hubieran visto callar a Rodats, pero no lo hizo con malas palabras ni altanería, fue simplemente… sorprendente. Saben que ese hombre nunca se queda callado —ellos se miran entre sí, confundidos por mis palabras. No puedo culparlos, ellos no la vieron como yo lo hice— Y eso no es todo. Parkinson también será la representante de Nott y Malfoy, ambos inversionistas en el Laboratorio Zabini.

—Creo que están exagerando, es un simple laboratorio —masculla Ron.

—Sí, un simple laboratorio, pero realmente lo dejaron hecho polvo —recalca Hermione. La miro y ella se disculpa.

—Como sea. Tengo mucho que hacer —les digo y ellos se despiden, para volver a su propio trabajo.

* * *

—Adelante —digo, después de escuchar dos golpecitos en la puerta.

La puerta de madera se abre y el aire se vuelve de rosas frescas.

Sabía que ella vendría hoy, me lo dijo hace dos días, aun así, no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a solas con esa mujer. Sus ojos azules parecen traspasarme, acuchillarme parece una mejor palabra. Ella camina hacia la silla que hay delante de mí, sus tacones suenan y parece que rompen el suelo de mi oficina.

Nunca creí que la Parkinson que conocí en el colegio, aquella que seguía a Malfoy como mosca, que me insultaba en los pasillos, se convirtiera en una mujer tan imponente, que puede dejarme paralizado apenas se hace presente.

No sabía realmente lo que me pasaba con ella. Desde aquel día que la vi, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Tal vez se debiera a lo que pasaría si perdía ante ella o si ganaba.

—Potter —acomodo mis lentes y luego señalo la silla para que tome asiento.

—Parkinson.

Ella se sienta y coloca su portafolio en el suelo, a un lado de ella. Sus piernas se cruzan y no puedo evitar mirar aquel sencillo movimiento, mirar como el vestido azul oscuro se levanta un poco más, dejando visible aquella piel tan blanca, que parece tan suave. Miro su cara y sus labios muestran una sonrisa ladeada. Carraspeo incomodo, pues sé que se dio cuenta de mi escaneo a sus dos extremidades.

—Estoy aquí por lo que te pedí —su voz no es como el de la sala de juntas, ésta vez resulta más suave y amable.

—Sí, aquí lo tengo —le digo y busco en uno de los cajones la carpeta que había dejado apartada desde el día anterior.

Se lo extiendo y ella lo toma. La veo leer, cada cierto tiempo, sus cejas se elevan con ironía. Al terminar, aparece en su rostro una sonrisa.

—Es obvio que nada de esto se cumplió, señor Potter —cierra la carpeta y la mete en su portafolio. Aprieto los labios al escuchar el burlesco tono con el que me llamó.

—Sé que nos precipitamos.

—Tal vez deberían aceptar lo que el señor Zabini pide. Se evitarían tantos problemas.

—Es demasiado lo que están pidiendo, Parkinson, es imposible que el jefe acepte eso. Si al menos redujeran el precio a la mitad —trato de persuadirla. Ella ríe con gracia. Casi puedo sentir como ese sonido vibra en mi piel.

—Vamos, Potter, el ministerio tiene para pagar eso y más.

—Creo que no llegaremos a nada, Parkinson, y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —le digo y señalo la puerta, molesto porque no cediera y molesto por sentirme tan extraño ante ella.

Me sentía ansioso.

—Está bien, Potter, como tú digas —vuelvo a quedar interesado por el movimiento de sus piernas al descruzarse y logró ver una pequeña cicatriz de color rosa en forma de cruz en su rodilla derecha. La veo inclinarse hacia mí y su rostro me demuestra que nada pasa desapercibido para ella— Acabó de pasar a ver al jefe de aurores, y le pedí que me accediera una copia de los hechos. Me dijo que tu podrías dármelo, ¿puedes, Potter? —juguetea con mi nombre, no lo dice como el día de la reunión, ni como cuando llegó. Hay un suave ronroneo en él, como si algo le produjera risa.

Y maldita sea con ese sonido. Los músculos de mi espalda se tensan y un cosquilleo recorre mi vientre. Maldita sea. No entiendo porque me siento así.

—Claro, claro —Apenas puedo decir.

Se inclina hacia el respaldo de la silla, mientras me ve revolver los papeles que hay sobre mi escritorio. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera, como si alguien más controlara mis emociones. Me siento algo vulnerable. La miro de reojo, y veo como sus brazos se cruzan y sus pechos se elevan un poco. Niego con la cabeza y siento las mejillas arder. Qué diablos me pasa, no era posible que yo me fijara en los pechos de Parkinson. En más, no debería fijarme en los pechos de nadie.

Soy un hombre casado.

—Aquí tienes —trato de mirar solamente su cara, pero no resulta buena idea. Sus labios rojos se vuelven también interesantes.

—Gracias, Potter, los leeré y los comparare con el protocolo que deben seguir —me guiña un ojo y se levanta. Sabe que eso no resultaría bueno para nosotros.

Antes de que llegue a la puerta, ésta se abre y Ginny aparece por ella. Ambas se detienen en el sitio. Puedo ver los ojos ardientes de odio de Ginny y, aunque no puedo ver los de Parkinson, sé que han de estar mostrando algo similar. Los labios de la pelirroja se aprietan con coraje.

—Parkinson —aquel sonido sale como un siseo y eso me sorprende.

—Weasley —oigo decir a Parkinson, aquel tono frio y odioso, me hacen recordar los días de colegio. Entonces al escucharla a como era antes, calma todo en mí, principalmente la emoción que siento.

—Potter, ahora soy una Potter —responde la pelirroja, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Como si eso mejorara algo.

Ginny abre los ojos con rabia y su boca se aprieta. Parkinson pasa a su lado, sin ni siquiera tocarla y se va. Puedo verla caminar en el pasillo, antes de girar y desaparecerse por una esquina. Ginny cierra la puerta y se acerca a grandes pasos. Sus mejillas están rojas de coraje y su mirada es fulminante.

—No puedo creer que ella este aquí. Como es posible que el ministro accediera a tenerla un año aquí, solo porque resulta que esa imbécil es buena en lo hace —la rabia sale a oleadas de su cuerpo.

Acomodo mis lentes y me levanto. La envuelvo entre mis brazos y ella se retuerce, antes de ceder y colocar su cabeza en mi pecho. La siento respirar y luego sus brazos me rodean.

—Tranquila, este ministerio es inmenso, después de este caso no la volveremos a ver —le digo para tranquilizarla.

—Ojalá tengas razón, Harry.

* * *

Hay días en que la veo caminando por el cuartel de aurores. No sé qué es lo que hace, pero nadie del sector masculino puede quitar sus ojos de ella, ver como esas largas piernas hacen equilibrio sobre lo imposibles tacones, ver la pequeña cintura y la apetecible cadera, nadie puede ignorar el rostro bello y frío. Ella se queda ahí, disfrutando ser admirada hasta que llega alguien, ya sea el jefe de aurores para hacerla pasar a su oficina o a ese hombre al que ella sonríe y segundos después se va junto a él.

Thomas McCarthy, revenclaw graduado tres años antes que nosotros. Ni sé por lo investigué después de que se fueron juntos.

Pero no importa. No importa. No importa. Repito todos los días eso. Ella no importa. Solo tengo que ganarle.

También hay días en que la veo llegar al medio día a la cafetería, sola. Toma lugar en una mesa apartada, no sé si lo hace porque quiere evitar el bullicio de esa hora o para ignorar aquellas miradas de rabia que muchos le dan.

Estoy seguro que lo segundo no le importa, como ella no me importa a mí.

Maldita sea, ahí está la primera mentira.

Cuando llega, se quita el saco y lo deja colgado en el respaldo de una silla y se sienta en ella. Su vestido se eleva un poco cuando sus piernas se cruzan y entonces empieza a leer las hojas que saca de su portafolio. Me sé cada paso que da, sé que el mesero que la atiende lo hace de mala gana, pero Parkinson lo ignora y sólo le ordena su café. Endulza su café con una pequeña cucharada de azúcar y entonces yo trato de desviar la mirada para que nadie note que desde que llega no dejo de observarla. Pero es difícil hacerlo. Ignoro todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor cuando ella hace acto de presencia, hasta la voz de Ron se vuelve un simple murmullo lejano.

La miro leyendo papeles tras papeles y bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el café. Y entonces lo noto, cuando sus manos se abren y cierran cuatro veces, cuando su ceja izquierda se eleva con desesperación y sus mejillas se enrojecen: Parkinson levanta su portafolio, mueve sus manos frenéticamente dentro de él y saca una cajita de cartón, pequeña y rectangular, del cual extrae un cigarro. Lo coloca en sus labios tan carnosos y rojos, y con un encendedor de plata lo enciende.

Da la primera calada con profundidad, entonces sus finos hombros se relajan y el gesto de su rostro se suaviza, cuando el humo blanco sale lentamente de su boca. Miro el cigarro tambalearse entre sus dedos cuando coge de nuevo los papeles y las volutas de humo danzan alrededor de ella. Algunos de esos hilos blancos desaparecen entre su cabello y el cuello, y entonces siento la terrible necesidad de que sean mis dedos los que acaricien donde ellos se impregnan. Todos a su alrededor giran con gestos de desagrado, el aroma de aquel cigarro es molesto, aunque cuando paso a su lado sólo puedo sentir el tabaco y la menta. No es desagradable, pero tampoco es algo que me guste. Muchos se levantan y se van, ella sonríe con malicia y vuelve a sus papeles con más ánimo.

—Creo que lo hace a propósito —dice Ron, después de tragar lo último de lo que este comiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —intento parecer que no sé de lo que habla. Trato de no mirarla, pero es difícil, soy como un metal y ella el imán al que debo adherirme.

—Parkinson fuma para que todos se vayan. Tan odiosa como era en el colegio.

—No lo creo, parece disfrutar realmente de esa cosa —los ojos azules de Ron me miran interrogantes. Niego con la cabeza y me levanto de la silla, para caminar a la salida.

Y hay más cosas de ella que sé, que es obvio que ella quiere que sepa.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos. Sabe en qué momento me habré levantado y cuando estoy cerca de la puerta, ella clava sus ojos de serpiente en mí. Sólo tres segundos que nos miramos, y ella se retira, con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras vuelve a fumar.

Y entonces todo se vuelve a desordenar en mi mente. Porque no soy solamente yo quien conoce cada paso a seguir. Ella sabe en qué momento me voy, aunque su mesa este al otro lado de la sala. Sabe que girare a verla y ella corresponderá la mirada. Y si sabe eso, sabe que no dejo de mirarla.

Y quizás sepa ya lo que me sucede, aunque yo no lo acepte del todo.

Ella sabe que me gusta.

¡Joder! Como me gusta.

* * *

Termino de hablar y vuelvo a mi lugar. Mis argumentos era los adecuados, di pruebas de que todo nos llevaba a ese laboratorio, demostré que los daños no eran para tanto. Sí, había que pagar, pero no lo que pedían, que eso era un abuso por parte de ellos. Los ancianos asienten, estando de acuerdo; nadie quiere que el ministerio pierda.

Estoy seguro, yo estoy seguro que hice lo mejor que pude. Pero entonces la veo levantarse y todo en mí tiembla, todo en mí se eriza. Ella apenas me mira y la sonrisa juguetona que me había dedicado todos estos días en la cafetería, fue cambiada por una mueca soberbia.

Todos los del Winzengamot miran a la abogada en medio de la sala. Ella luce igual de fuerte e invencible, como si el mundo fuera suyo y lo supiera. Nadie puede negar que éste era su ambiente, éste era el lugar al que pertenecía. Sus pasos eran firmes, como si sus pies fueran de hierro y sus manos realizan ademanes que demuestran que ella tiene el poder.

Su voz inicia con la fuerza de un huracán, como si el viento pudiera llevar su voz a todo el mundo. Casi puedo sentir mi respiración cortarse cuando empieza hablar. Se ve tan guerrera y hermosa, nada que ver con esa chiquilla que gritó que me entregaran a Voldemort, los ojos de aquella noche guardaban furia y miedo, ahora eran azules inteligentes y demandantes, exigiendo que alguien le llevara la contraria y entonces ella lo empezaría a destruir. Ella quería destruir a todos.

—Laboratorio Zabini distribuía grandes lotes de pociones a Francia y Alemania, con la destrucción de éste, las pérdidas han sido descomunales, aunque, claramente, nada de este hecho se le está cobrando al cuartel —los ancianos sólo asienten a sus palabras, y estoy seguro que muchos empiezan a dudar— Laboratorios Zabini también hacia investigaciones muy importantes, Draco Malfoy, maestro de pociones e inversionista, era uno de los investigadores y todos los resultados y pruebas de los experimentos se perdieron en la emboscada. Aquí sólo tengo una bitácora de estos trabajos, que fue todo lo que se pudo recuperar de la destrucción— ella le pasa la hoja al jefe de Wizengamont, el cual lo lee y abre sus ojos con asombro.

Estoy perdido, no tenía ni idea de que fueron más que pociones y materiales lo que se perdió. Era cierto que las instalaciones quedaron deplorables, pero que también habíamos destruido papeles importantes era algo que no se podía recuperar tan fácil.

—Cómo ve, había investigaciones muy avanzadas e importantes, cómo la poción para poder eliminar los efectos de un cruciatus prolongada. Muchos han de saber que esa maldición puede llevar a la locura, Draco Malfoy trabajaba para que, con un tratamiento de pociones, esto fuera reversible. Lamentablemente fue una de las investigaciones que se perdió, como el primer prototipo de ésta; también la mejora de matalobos, capaz de reducir la maldición en cada luna llena hasta un ochenta y cinco por ciento, y una poción para eliminar cualquier obliviate realizado, a pesar del tiempo en el que haya hecho el hechizo —todos la miran interesados. Eran investigaciones que podían ayudar a la sociedad y eso nadie podría pagarlo— Investigación importantes, instalaciones, materiales, todo se perdió, así como detener las distribuciones hacia otras naciones.

—Algo más que agregar, señorita Parkinson.

—Sí. Laboratorio Zabini tenía como inversionista a Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, ambos por este problema igual perdieron ganancias y se les daba trabajo a quince personas más. Al no funcionar el laboratorio, los gastos se elevan día con día y es necesario indemnizarlos a todos ellos. Mi cliente sólo está exigiendo un pago, que sería para restaurar las instalaciones y pagar a los trabajadores, así como todo lo invertido a las investigaciones —ella termina de decir y casi puedo ver su triunfo. Su mirada recorre a todos y se detiene un segundo en mí. La miro respirar profundamente, antes de volver al ataque— También hay que recalcar que éste error por parte del señor Potter, provocó que muchos dudaran de la legalidad del Laboratorio Zabini, muchos dudan ahora del buen nombre. Los empresarios en Francia pidieron audiencia con Blaise Zabini, para exigir una explicación y los de Alemania, sólo la mitad a los que se le distribuía, siguen ahí, los demás han terminado su contrato, en parte porque no se les está distribuyendo y otra por la sospecha que engendraron en ellos esta mala investigación por parte del cuartel.

—¿Y Francia sigue manteniendo contratos con éste laboratorio? —pregunta una mujer, elevando su ceja.

—Sí. Draco Malfoy ha hecho un laboratorio para distribuir en Francia a nombre de Laboratorio Zabini, no se produce la misma cantidad, así que las ganancias son realmente pocas, además el cual no es suficiente para dar abasto a Alemania, la otra mitad de ésta nación, que aún mantiene los contratos con el señor Zabini, han aceptado esta demora, dando como plazo un mes para que se le vuelva a surtir, de lo contario, eliminaran cualquier trato.

—De acuerdo. Es demasiado complicado —contesta la mujer, suspirando. Trato de no suspirar con angustia, pensando que el daño fue más de lo que creía— ¿Algo que quiera decir, señor Potter? —me pregunta, pero siento que más por cortesía que por una oportunidad de ganar.

—Sí. Sólo quiero recalcar algo —me levanto y camino hacia el centro de la sala. Ella me mira y pasa a mi lado para volver a su lugar. Su perfume me desequilibra y por un segundo pierdo el hilo de lo que quería decir. Carraspeo y me concentro— Cometimos un terrible error, pero nuestra intención nunca fue provocar tantos daños. Las pruebas nos llevaron a ese lugar. Laboratorio Zabini ni siquiera distribuye sus productos aquí y cuenta con un sistema de alta seguridad demasiado sospechoso. Los Rosier son de procedencia alemana y tiene aliados ahí, y Laboratorios Zabini mantiene contratos con varias empresas de esa nación, y de varios no tenemos ni siquiera el nombre de sus compradores.

—Eso no es justo, señor —escucho su voz llena de furia. Ella se levanta y camina hasta llegar a mi lado. Sus mejillas están ligeramente rojas, demostrando una furia inmensa. Sus labios se aprietan y me miran con rabia— Lo dicho por el auror Potter no tiene cabida en esta situación. El señor Zabini no tiene por qué relucir el nombre de sus clientes. Pero si el señor Potter necesita escucharlo, seré breve con esa información. Muchos de sus clientes son patrocinadores de hospitales que se encuentran lejos de la capital en Alemania, zonas más pobres y rurales, y la mayoría de ellos son anónimos, así que sus nombres se mantienen en secreto, igual que los benefactores de orfanatos e internados.

Me sentí avergonzado ante lo dicho por ella, pero yo sólo buscaba una sola oportunidad para ganar. Pero ahora había hecho el ridículo y ella me lo arrojó a la cara. Estaba seguro que una blugger sería menos fuerte que esto.

Podía sentir su magia a mi alrededor, seguía tan furiosa por lo que había dicho y en vez de sentirme intimidado, me sentí algo excitado por su cercanía y su magia me recorría a pequeñas olas. Si hacía era al sentirse enojada, no quería ni imaginar cuando alguien la hacía enloquecer de placer, cuando ella también se encontrará excitada.

¡Maldición! Yo deseaba saber cómo era.

Tengo que concentrarme.

—Claramente todo eso era demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar —debato, apretando los labios. Ella abre y cierra sus manos, su ceja izquierda se eleva y las mejillas se encienden. Éste sería el momento justo en el que ella sacaría un cigarrillo de menta.

—Esa idea tan retrógrada es por la que quizás Laboratorio Zabini no vende sus productos aquí. A cómo usted lo que ha hecho ver, auror Potter —escupe la palabra, mirándome como nunca lo había hecho— Si fuera otro el dueño, quizás la seguridad excesiva no le parecería tan extraña, pero es obvio que su prejuicio por los hijos de mortifagos aún es demasiado fuerte. Esa idea la tienen demasiadas personas en Inglaterra, que no comprarían algo que llevara un apellido que estuvo involucrado en la guerra. Es por lo mismo que usted se aferró a esas pruebas erróneas, donde su única base y clave para culparlo, eran los hechos del pasado.

Me sentí rojo de furia, pues había dicho parte de una verdad. Cierto, mis evidencias me llevaban a ello, los Zabini tenían fallas en el pasado y demasiado misterio en su trabajo, simplemente creí que ahí estarían los culpables, sin detenerme a ver que había más candidatos para dichas evidencias. Ahora ella hacia evidente parte de un prejuicio que no había notado en mí para con ellos, haciendo claro por qué el negocio de muchas personas, que tratan de limpiar su nombre, se centran en otras partes del mundo. Nadie de aquí, conociéndolos a ellos, tragaría una poción realizada por Zabini o Nott o Malfoy. A ellos no les quedaba más que buscar su progreso en otros lugares. La misma Parkinson era prueba de ello, tuvo que estudiar en otro lugar y hacerse de nombre en otro sitio, para que éste ministerio la reconociera por su brillante carrera y no por gritar en medio de un comedor lleno de alumnos asustados.

—Yo no soy ningún prejuicioso, Parkinson —digo en defensa. Sus ojos relucen de ironía y sus brazos se cruzan.

—Permítame dudar de esa afirmación, auror —responde. La escucho respirar tres veces, antes de su boca se vuelva abrir— Tal vez no sea prejuicioso, pero es obvio que el pasado influye en el presente, no sólo para usted, sino para la gran mayoría.

Admiro lo que acaba de decir, una pequeña salida para mí, para no quedar como un idiota delante de todos. No sé porque lo habría hecho, pero muy en el fondo se lo agradezco.

Ella quita su mirada y se gira hacia los ancianos, que siguen callados, escuchando con atención el intercambio de palabras.

—Creo que ahora ha quedado claro más de lo que este juicio abarcaba —ella les dice. Varios ancianos asienten, estando de acuerdo que lo que ha dicho a dejado a relucir el por qué no hacen negocios aquí.

—Tiene razón, señorita Parkinson, gracias por aclarar todo de manera concisa y fácil —contesta el jefe. Parkinson asiente y vuelve a su lugar. Yo hago lo mismo, sintiéndome tan idiota, y más al ver la mirada enojada de mi propio jefe— No creo que tengamos que hablar en privado para tomar una decisión —miro al anciano y muchos a su alrededor asienten a lo que acaba de decir— Todo ha quedado más que claro para nosotros. Determinamos que lo que pide el señor Zabini es lo justo, lamentablemente el daño hecho por el cuartel de aurores ha sido demasiado, y aunque la pruebas llevaban a ese sitio, fue un gran error por parte de ellos, así como la duda que le hicieron padecer a Laboratorio Zabini, aquí tengo toda su documentación en orden y no existe problema alguno.

La alegría de Parkinson se hace evidente en sus ojos. Ella asiente hacia los ancianos y luego lanza una sonrisa fugaz a Blaise Zabini.

—No hay más que decir por mi parte. Bueno, excepto una: gracias por hacernos ver algo que sigue pasando en nuestra sociedad. Usted tiene razón al recalcar que los errores del pasado no deben influir en este presente. Espero que a todos aquí le haya quedado claro y así evitar errores futuros —me mira de reojo el jefe de Wizengamot y yo bajo la mirada— Eso es todo.

Salgo de ahí, no puedo seguir en ese sitio. No me detengo a ver la cara de mi jefe, sé que me ha de odiar. Pero era imposible ganarle después de haberla escuchado. No tenía defensa que pudiera contra ella.

No regreso a mi oficina, me sentía ansioso y demasiado molesto como para volver a un espacio tan reducido. Lo peor de todo es que estaba enojado no por haber perdido, sino por haber hecho que la Parkinson coqueta y seductora me mirara nuevamente con odio.

Tomo mi cabello entre mis dedos y me desaparezco. Lo ideal sería ir a mi casa, tratar de relajarme y llevar a Ginny a pasear, pero no estaba de ánimo para escuchar sus insultos hacia la slytherin, escucharla gritar, seguramente, que todo esto era injusto para mí, sin detenerse a escuchar las pruebas que había. Ella lo vería mal, su odio hacia los cuatro slytherin no dejaría que fuera racional, y no estaba de humor para intentar calmarla.

Simplemente no quiero escuchar a nadie hablar de Parkinson, no quiero que la nombren pues lo único que conseguirán es que no pueda dejar de pensarla ni un segundo. No quiero escuchar a nadie, no cuando no saben que yo la deseo.

Deseo a Parkinson de una manera que se me hacía tan difícil de controlar y explicar, ni siquiera yo podía entenderlo. Esa mujer accionaba algo en mí, como si encendiera cada punto excitable en mi cuerpo. Nunca había pensado que ella podía atraerme, no como había sido en el pasado, pero lo hace. Se había transformado en una mujer tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan letal y maliciosa. Me parecía bella y peligrosa, me atraía, me encantaba, me fascinaba.

Quiero tenerla. Deseo tenerla.

Llego a un bar, fuera del mundo mágico y, antes de salir del callejón donde aparecí, arreglé mi túnica de auror por una ropa normal con un pase de varita, para no desentonar. Requería un trago con urgencia. Era todavía temprano, seis de la tarde, así que estaba casi vacío. Tomo lugar delante de la barra y el camarero se acerca de inmediato.

—Un Whiskey, por favor —él lo sirve y continúa atendiendo a las demás personas del lugar.

El trago pasa ardiente por mi garganta, casi logra quitar el enojo que siento por lo que acaba de pasar. Sé que debería mandarle una nota a Ginny, que debería avisarle que tardaría en volver a casa. Pero no tenía ganas de nada, quería estar solo y aclarar mi mente.

Está mal. Estoy haciendo mal. No debo sentir esto por otra mujer que no sea mi esposa, pero no puedo evitar mi atracción y fascinación por ella. No estoy enamorado, ni siquiera ilusionado. Es un incontrolable deseo. Quiero saber que se sentirá estar con ella, sentir la pálida piel en las manos, probar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo, escuchar gemidos de su boca, sentirla por completo. Quiero simplemente que por un momento me demuestre que puede ser igual de apasionada en otro lugar que no sea un tribunal.

Nunca había pensado que esto podría pasarme. Siempre había creído que cuando uno se casaba es porque había encontrado a la persona ideal, que esa persona te complementaba en todos los aspectos y no había necesidad de buscar nada más en otro sitio. Es más, yo reprobaba cualquier mal acto, entre ellos, las infidelidades, me parecía que era algo desleal y desgraciado. Y hasta hace dos semanas eso era así, no había más mujer que Ginny en mi vida, pero ahora, nada de esas ideas me parecía tan importante si eso me negaba una oportunidad con la pelinegra.

Ni siquiera sabía si antes de hoy existía una oportunidad con ella. Simplemente había asumido que en sus sonrisas y sus miradas había algo más, que ella de algún modo igual desea estar conmigo, aunque ni siquiera nos habláramos. Pero desde su llegada, había iniciado ese juego de miradas y sonrisas, esas ganas de mirarnos de reojo, de pasar al lado del otro y rozar las manos.

Termino mi vaso de whiskey y pido el siguiente. No era muy dado a tomar, pero desde que esa mujer apareció, había cogido la costumbre de beber una copa después de trabajo, reunirme con cualquier compañero y relajarme para llegar a casa. No tomaba lo suficiente para que Ginny se diera cuenta, simplemente para dejar se sentir las ganas de ir de tras de Parkinson.

El segundo vaso se acaba antes de que me cuenta, y es menos evidente para mí cuando ya tengo el tercer vaso en mi mano.

—No es bueno tomar solo, Potter —giro al escucharla.

Ella está a mi lado, luciendo el impecable vestido gris que llevó al juicio. Ese color hace resaltar su palidez y los ojos parecen del color del cielo antes de una tormenta. Pide una copa de vino y el camarero la sirve con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson? —mis palabras me hacen lucir enojado. Ella en cambio sonríe y bebe la copa de vino que le acaban de traer.

—Debes aprender a perder. Era claro que iba a ganar, Potter —contesta, y no puedo pensar en algo para contradecirla. Su voz divertida me arde en las venas— Me gusta el Merlot del sesenta y nueve —mueve la copa.

—¿Y no había otro sitio al cual ir?

—El bar no es tuyo, Potter, así que no te pongas de pesado. Además, me gusta —claudica, con la ceja elevada.

—Bueno, creí que estarías celebrando con Zabini —no puedo controlar el tono, ahora parece que estuviera reclamándole ese hecho. Ella vuelve a sonreír.

—Terminamos de firmar todos los papeles para que le autoricen el pago y tiene demasiado trabajo encima con todo esto que acaba de pasar. Mañana celebraremos junto con Theodore y Draco.

Mis labios se aprietan y ella lo nota, pero no deja de sonreír. Llevo de nuevo mi vaso a los labios, pero ya está vacío. Le pido al camarero el siguiente y éste con una ceja un tanto elevada me la sirve. Sé que ya he bebido demasiado, la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas y siento calor en las mejillas. Pero quería evitar una locura, necesitaba tener mis manos y mi boca ocupada, ahora que la tenía tan cerca. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía, el aroma a rosas y la magia que revoloteaba a mi alrededor.

Parkinson me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

—Así que tú decidiste venir sola a celebrar —le digo, mirándola de reojo.

—Algo así —hace una mueca. Enfoco mi atención a sus labios, lucen tan apetecibles.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—La verdad es que quería estar sola. El lunes empezare a trabajar en el ministerio y no es algo que me emocione —confiesa.

No tenía ni idea de porque estábamos hablando de esta manera. Ella lo nota, pues de repente se pone seria y mira al frente, con las cejas fruncidas, claramente molesta. La veo remover en su bolso y saca la cajetilla se cigarro y el encendedor de plata. El aroma es fuerte y me incomoda, es algo que hace que me pique la nariz, así que no quiero imaginarme como se sentirá en la garganta. Pero a ella le gusta, la relaja, puedo verlo en sus hombros, en sus manos y en su rostro todo se hace más evidente.

—¿Un cigarro, Potter? —pregunta.

—No —mascullo, molesto, y ella se encoge de hombros.

Pido dos vasos de whiskey más, mientras ella logra beber dos copas de vino. Ninguno vuelve hablar, pero nuestros codos se tocan sobre la barra y su rodilla roza la mía.

No sé en qué otro momento, ya tengo su mano tocando mi antebrazo, y es menos perceptible para mí, cuando la mía toma la de ella para jugar con los dedos. De repente me encuentro diciendo cualquier tontería que la hacen reír y yo sonrío al escucharla. Nuestras voces se arrastran por culpa del alcohol y, sin saber quién lo hizo primero, giramos para mirarnos de frente. Estamos tan cerca, que sería tan fácil besarla.

Quizás he inhalado demasiado el humo de su boca, quizás por eso ahora estoy idiota por ella. Pero en verdad, moría por darle un beso.

El vino ha hecho efecto en ella, su mirada se dilata y las mejillas se encienden. Se me hace imposible dejar de mirarla, dejar de mirar su boca que después de dos cigarros, desprende un ligero aroma a vino, menta y muy sutilmente a tabaco, y aun con esto último, se me antoja. Mis ojos recorren la piel de su cuello, hombros y clavículas, hasta detenerse en los senos que se destacan por el escote del vestido.

La distancia se hace cada vez más pequeña, y no sé si es mi cuerpo o el de ella el que se mueve. Simplemente eso deja de importar. El calor de ella se me pega al cuerpo y los aromas se hacen más fuerte, al igual que el deseo y la pasión que siento por ella.

Ella se acerca más a mí, sin decir nada. Puedo sentirla respirar en mi cuello, el roce de su nariz y boca eriza mi piel. Sé que no me equivocaba, sé que también ella esperaba este momento. El olor de su cabello me llega hasta los pulmones, entonces es imposible retroceder. Mis manos se mueven y se enroscan en la pequeña cintura, y quiero pegarla a mi cuerpo, pero todos miran.

Las pequeñas manos se deslizan como serpientes por mi pecho, queman donde tocan y llegan a mis hombros, donde entierra ligeramente las uñas. Su cabeza se mueve y sus labios, pegados a mi piel recorren hasta llegar a mi barbilla, se detiene y aspira, como lo hace con esos malditos cigarros, luego suelta el aire y se aleja, sin importarle que ese acto solo me haya hecho desearla más. Intenta separarse, su sonrisa juguetona sabe lo que ha provocado, pero mis manos se lo prohíben y ella eleva una ceja con seriedad.

Le cedí el poder, cedí para que hiciera lo que se le antojara conmigo, pero sólo pretendía burlarse, provocando más mis ganas. Sé que siente el mismo deseo y ambos lo aprovecharemos hasta que se acabe.

Ahora seré yo quien mande. Ni siquiera sé de donde sale el querer ser tan posesivo y dominante.

Muevo mis manos hasta su cuello y la acerco a mí. Pego mi boca a sus labios rojos. Ellos me reciben gustoso. No creí que besarla fuera como empezar a respirar. Su lengua se enreda con la mía y sus manos se anclan nuevamente a mis hombros, mientras que las mías vuelven al sitio donde caben perfectamente: su cintura.

Es tanta la pasión y tanto el deseo de dominar al otro, que nuestros dientes chocan y muerden con ansias. El aire se vuelve escaso y los pulmones lo exigen, pero me es imposible separarme ahora que la he probado. Ella lo hace, y la aprieto fuertemente para que no caiga de la silla por culpa del brusco movimiento. Las mejillas rojas, los ojos tan oscuros y los labios hinchados, no hacen más que aumentar mi libido. Se ve tan perfecta en ese estado.

Y entonces, al mirarla, todo se hace tan claro en este momento: Parkinson ganó un juicio, yo la gane a ella.

Su cara se vuelve a mover hacia mi derecha, llega a mi oreja y muerde sutilmente mi lóbulo. Su respiración cosquillea en mi piel y su mano derecha se coloca detrás de mi cuello, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Me deseas, Potter —la escucho decir, tan ligeramente, tan suavemente. No hay sorpresa en su tono, simplemente me demuestra que ya lo sabe.

—Sé mi amante, Parkinson.

No era una petición, ni una pregunta. Era una orden.

* * *

Hola. Creo que hice todo al revés, pero fue así que la inspiración llegó. Aun así, creo que la historia se entiende, y si no, háganmelo saber, dejándome un lindo comentario.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

By. Cascabelita


End file.
